Tan solo tú
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí y cuando voy a agradecérselo a quien se ha fijado en mí, descubro que eres tú. ¿Por qué de toda esa gente, sólo tú? [Song-Fic] Semi-reto NievesJS13


**NievesJS13, no se puede decir que haya aceptado tu reto, porque esto no es ni un fic triste ni uno alegre... Sin embargo, tu simple comentario me hizo ganas de escribir un One-Shot de este estilo. Aunque hiciera algun tiempo que no escribiera nada así. Gracias por animarme!**

 **Es un pequeño Song-fic con una maravillosa canción de dos grandes artistas que curiosamente descubrí leyendo song-fics de esta página:**

 **Tan solo tú - Franco de Vita & Alejandra Guzman. **

**De Franco de Vita lo conozco por un fic muy curioso llamado "Somos tres". A Alejandra Guzmán no me acuerdo del fic pero si de la canción "Volverte a amar". Ambas que recomiendo con entusiasmo.**

 **Nos leemos!**

* * *

A veces, cuando pienso en aquello, la rabia me invade. El pensar, que si simplemente no hubiera ido a aquel sitio, si simplemente ese día no hubiera existido. Sin embargo, sé que de todos modos quizás no hubiera podido evitarlo.

Y a veces, cuando pienso en aquello, solo puedo volver a encogerme de hombros y suspirar. Remover el café y pensar lo que puede, la vida, cambiar en un instante. Lo lejos, que una simple noche, pudo llevarme de todos aquellos sueños, hacia un rechistar de ruedas constante.

Levanto la mirada de mi café, corto de leche y largo de azúcar. Pierdo mi mirada en la ventana, que muestra una calle llena de gente paseando al sol del atardecer. Y en este rincón, de este Café, me siento tan encajonado. En una mesa sola, en un café que yo creía perdido en aquella ciudad inmensa.

Sin embargo, tú también estás aquí. Sin embargo, tú no estás sola como lo estoy yo. Tú estás con otro, sonriéndole, quizás a sus chistes malos. Puede que los míos sean más buenos. Sólo puede.

Vuelvo la mirada al café. Ojalá fuera a mí a quien acompañaras. Pero. Levanto de nuevo la mirada. Y sólo para perderme en aquellos ojos castaños de los que me enamoré hace años. Te quedas mirándome, abres ligeramente la boca, sé que vas a saludarme. Desvío de nuevo la mirada.

Quizás es hora de irme.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Tú me das las cosas que yo quiero cuando menos me lo espero_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón ocre unas cuantas monedas, las dejo al lado de la pequeña taza con el pozo lleno de azúcar sin derretir. Las monedas chocan ruidosamente con la mesa de madera. Intentó no mirarte mientras salgo como puedo de aquel rincón estrecho. Me abro camino mientras la gente se disculpa por entrometerse en mi paso. Yo simplemente les asiento, ya acostumbrado a sus disculpas innecesarias.

Al llegar a la puerta, encuentro el primer obstáculo. Suspiró mientras me muerdo el labio inferior. Otra vez. A veces no entiendo como aún no me he acostumbrado, a ser incapaz, a veces, de avanzar sólo. De ser independiente.

Y espero que alguien me abra la puerta para poder salir de aquel café.

Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí y cuando voy a agradecérselo a quien se ha fijado en mí, descubro que eres tú. ¿Por qué de toda esa gente, solo tú?

-Yo te ayudo…-susurras, con aquel tono de voz culpable que nunca has podido abandonar.

Maldita sea.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Tú me das el aire que respiro_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

-Gracias- susurro mientras con mis manos enguantadas empujo ligeramente las ruedas. Oigo el odioso sonido que hacen al pisar los suelos de madera. Tú sujetas la puerta en silencio, la abras para que pasemos yo y mi atadura. Mi gran atadura.

Y cuando salgo, tu voz intenta detenerme.

-Takeru…-susurras.

No sé cuantas veces habremos pasado ya por este tipo de escenas, de estos dolorosos y tensos momentos que nos atan a ambos a amargos recuerdos. Recuerdos que nos hacen olvidar años de sonrisas juntos. Cuando me di cuenta, de que sin ti no quería ser nada más. Aunque ahora ya no importe.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Tú serás lo que tanto buscaba y yo creía que no existía_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Cuando cogernos de las manos y andar uno al lado de otro todavía era posible.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Tu vendrás robándome la vida pa' fundirla con la tuya_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Cuando no tenía que soñar con nuestros momentos.

De reojo veo que has perdido tu mirada en algún punto del suelo de la calle. Tímidamente recoges un mechón de tu cabello castaño detrás de tus tímidas orejas. Decoradas con pendientes de plata que deben ser de algún regalo de cumpleaños. Si volviera mi mirada al frente, y dejara de verte, aún sería capaz de recordar cada uno de tus rasgos.

Aprietas un puño, el que no sujeta la puerta. Vuelvo mi mirada azulada al frente, paso una de mis manos por mis cabellos rubios. Suspiro.

-Nos vemos, Hikari- digo tras unos instantes, con la voz más calmada que puedo. Me sorprende, que los latidos de mi corazón no me delaten. No delaten este cúmulo de emociones que siento cada vez que estás cerca. La maldita sensación de pérdida que tú causas en mí. Las fibras de mi corazón recordándome que no puedo abrazarte más, que no sería justo. Atarte a ti, a mí.

Sin embargo a veces me descubro soñándolo, más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. Para cuando despierto, golpearme de lleno a una realidad donde mis piernas no me responden. Dónde estoy atado de por vida a depende de alguien más, para cosas tan estúpidas como abrirme la puerta.

Por esa vida Hikari, la que es injusta, tú te has convertido en aquel cielo lejano, que sólo puedo soñar y jamás sobrevolarlo.

Aunque quisiera…

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Y que será de mi cuando en tus brazos yo descubra_ _  
_ _Que tú serás el cielo que jamás podre tocar_ _  
_ _Es imposible ya lo sé, abrázame_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Despejo mi cabeza con un brusco movimiento. Alguien te pide permiso para cruzar la puerta, ya que te has quedado bloqueando el paso a cualquier que quiera entrar o salir. Te disculpas con una tímida voz. Decides volver adentro, pero antes de eso me llamas de nuevo.

-Takeru- dices, quizás ahora con más firmeza.

-Dime- susurro, sin mirarte. ¿Cómo pudiera sin delatarme?

-¿Irás al concierto de Yamato?- preguntas recogiendo de nuevo aquel mechón castaño rebelde.

-Supongo…-me encojo de hombros.

-Espero verte allí- sé que estás sonriendo. Asiento y sigo mi camino. Alejándome de ti, alejándome del resto del mundo. Siempre alejándome.

Te veo alejándote. Siempre alejándote. Aunque antes no era así, antes nos alejábamos los dos. Pero desde aquel día, desde que te ataste, ya no pudimos andar juntos. Aprieto los puños. Me muerdo el labio.

Otra persona me pide que le deje pasar, ladeo mi cabeza pidiendo disculpas. Suspiro y vuelvo a entrar en el Café. Me siento en la mesa con la cita sorpresa que me ha preparado Miyako. Con palabras vagas intento explicarle quien eres, supongo que asiente y con lástima dice que le sabe mal aquello que te ocurrió.

Supongo que todos dirán lo mismo, ¿verdad?

"Lo siento"

Remuevo el té que me he pedido, sin embargo ya no me apetece. Desde que entré en este café y te vi sentado, allí arrinconado, con tu mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del cielo. Aquel cielo que es del mismo tono que tus ojos. Aquel cielo que copió el tono de tus ojos. Me doy cuenta de que ya no escucho a mi acompañante. Que ya no puedo hacerlo. Que tú encierras toda mi mente y todas mis capacidades en tu antigua sonrisa. Que desde que apareciste, no puedo pensar en nada más.

-¿Hikari? ¿Me estás escuchando?- me pregunta. Levanto el rostro, la mirada que hasta este momento tenía perdida en mis pensamientos. Giro bruscamente hacia la puerta.

Tantas cosas por decirte…

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- me disculpo mientras recojo mi bolso marrón de cuero. Él me mira extrañado, sé que no va a volver a invitarme a salir. Sin embargo, sé que eso no me importa. Dejo unas cuantas monedas, también resuenan fuertemente en la mesa. Como las tuyas. Tantas cosas que nos hacen semejantes.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Tú me das un golpe de energía cuando estoy sin batería_ _  
_ _Tú me das la vida en un instante_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Salgo a la calle corriendo, miro hacia el lugar hacia donde te has ido. Empiezo a correr, la gente me mira extrañado. ¿Seré aun capaz de encontrarte? Takeru, ¿soy aún capaz de encontrar tu corazón entre los tantos rostros desconocidos?

Y cuando ya no puedo más de correr, me detengo. Jadeo, noto el cansancio recorrer mis piernas. Estos zapatos con tacón no son los más idóneos para recorrer el mundo tras tuyo. Suspiro, pongo mis manos en mis caderas.

Si pudieras escucharme.

Tengo tantas cosas por decirte, si tan solo dejaras de mirarme con aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza, aquellos ojos perdidos. Si vieras que no me importa. Que todo podría ser como era antes.

Sí pudieras escucharme…

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Tú serás la historia más bonita la que nunca se te olvida_ _  
_ _Tú vendrás entregando tu vida para hacerte con la mía_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Cuando cae la noche, me gusta subir a la azotea del edificio donde vivimos. Es gracioso que el ascensor llegue hasta aquí, y es más gracioso que haya una rampa para llegar y no unas escaleras. Supongo que por eso subo, porqué puedo llegar.

Me pierdo en las estrellas, sobre todo en las noches en que empieza a refrescar. En las que puedo sentir el frio remover mis cabellos y golpear mis mejillas.

A veces me pregunto si tiene sentido vivir con esta melancolía perenne. Me pregunto si haber sobrevivido a aquello, para quedarse así, tenía sentido. Pero sé que sí, por mis padres, por mi hermano, por la gente que me apoya. Por ellos debo continuar.

Y buscar un nuevo objetivo.

Algo nuevo.

Aunque sea de este forma.

¿No lo crees, Hikari?

Aunque entonces, deba renunciar a ti, por ser lo mejor para ambos. Sonrío de manera melancólica. Me llevo una mano al pecho y apretó la camiseta. Respiró hondo. No debo perder esta convicción. No todavía…

Mientras tenga el recuerdo de aquel único beso en mi mente… supongo que podré seguir. Aunque sea sin ti.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Y que será de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendía_ _  
_ _Que tú serás [serás] el cielo que jamás podre tocar_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Garabateó la última palabra que quería escribir en aquel cuaderno. Suspiro mientras pienso que, irónicamente, al menos no perdí también ambos brazos. Al menos, aún tengo ojos y nariz para respirar, brazos y mente para escribir, corazón para soñar.

-Con que aquí estabas, si hubiera sabido que no te molestaba subir tantos pisos solo no nos hubiéramos mudado a una planta baja- bromea mi madre. Cierro el cuaderno de golpe.

-No te dije que lo hiciéramos…-le susurro mientras, con la ayuda de mis brazos, giro mi silla. Descubro entonces a mi hermano detrás de mi madre.

-Takeru- me riñe él mientras pone una de sus manos en el hombro de mi madre. Ella junta sus manos en su pecho y desvía la mirada. Yamato, quien de cabellos y ojos es igual a mí, me mira con su profunda mirada azulada. Yo desvío la mía.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso- niego suspirando. Mi madre levanta el rostro, de manera amable como hace ella. Niega silenciosamente.

Pero en su mirada encuentro la mía.

Y eso solo me hace enfurecer más.

¿Por qué es tan difícil ver que con esas miradas todo se hace más difícil? ¡Si tan solo pudiera volverme invisible algunas veces! Me llevo una mano al rostro.

-Prepararé algo de cenar…- dice entonces ella. Yo asiento sin levantar el rostro. Tarda unos segundos antes de irse. Sé que Yamato se ha quedado aquí, se acerca a mí. Pone su mano en mi hombro.

-Hoy no tienes un buen día- me dice él, sonrío irónicamente. A veces me gustaría saber cómo puede leerme de este modo. Llevo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, me recuesto. Suspiro.

-Supongo que no- le digo. Él asiente, perdiéndose también en aquel cielo.

-¿Tienes alguna cosa nueva para mí? – pregunta entonces mirando de reojo el cuaderno que descansa en mi regazo. Ladeo el rostro. –Déjame ver- dice él. Intentó impedírselo, pero es demasiado rápido. Levanto un brazo, pero soy incapaz de detenerlo. Él me mira, y se burla.

Y contrario a lo que todo el mundo creería, que mi hermano mayor pueda burlarse de mí, de mi condición, es de lo poco que me alegra el día. De que sea capaz de verme como alguien más de quien poder burlarse. No alguien a quien tener lástima.

Le oigo murmurar las palabras que yo he escrito.

-¿Y la música? ¿Lo has pensado?- me pregunta sin desviar la mirada de las letras. Asiento con la cabeza. El asiente.

Luego, sosteniendo el cuaderno con una mano, toma mi silla de ruedas y empieza a empujarla hacia la puerta.

-Sólo muéstramelo, algo podremos hacer para mañana… -dice él. –Aunque no creo que a Hikari le guste.

Y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Y por última vez desvío la mirada hacia el cielo.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Yamato, antes, tocaba en un grupo de música rock. Sin embargo, aquel grupo tuvo la oportunidad de irse de gira por todo el país y Yamato tuvo que renunciar. Él intenta convencerme de que fue por Sora, su novia, y por mi padre. Yo, intento autoconvencerme de que no fue sólo por mí. Por mi accidente, por aquel coche que me dejo sin la capacidad de andar.

Desde entonces, él toca con un grupo en acústico. Y yo… yo escribo las letras melancólicas que a tanta gente gusta. Es increíble, a veces, pensar como a la gente le gusta sufrir y sentirse triste, de tanto en tanto. Como todo el mundo necesita llorar…

Yo sé tocar un poco el piano, jamás seré un Beethoven ni un Mozart, sólo sabré tocar alguna que otra cosa. Pero desde mi accidente, soy más capaz de antes de encontrar la música para cualquier letra. Parece que el mundo intenta compensármelo de algún modo.

El local en el que toca hoy es similar a los de siempre. Es un local pequeño, con un escenario subido solo un escalón del suelo. Un escenario de madera, iluminado con pocas luces. Yamato está en el centro, afinando su guitarra en último momento.

A mí me acompaña Sora, la joven de cabellos pelirrojos y tenista, estudiante de diseño. Se detiene en una mesa, cercana al escenario.

-¿Estás bien aquí, Takeru?- me pregunta mirándome. Yo asiento. Ella me sonríe. Me gusta mirar a Sora, quizás es la única que no me mira con aquel rostro lleno de lástima, de compasión. Su rostro es sincero, afable, sencillo de entender.

-Gracias Sora- le digo, por más de una cosa.

Ella toma asiento en la silla de al lado. Yamato, al levantar el rostro de la guitarra nos ve, nos saludo con una mano. Sora le sonríe a su vez. Llega el camarero, nos pedimos alguna cosa de beber.

Y entonces no sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que empiece el concierto.

En aquel momento veo a Sora saludar a alguien detrás de mí, la miro confuso para intentar que me diga quién es. Girarme no es una opción demasiado sencilla. Ella cierra uno de sus ojos y me pide disculpas sin decir nada más.

Y entonces notó una mano fuerte en mi hombro. Levanto la mirada. Encuentro una melena castaña con un peinado muy singular. El joven de tez morena y cabellos achocolatados me sonríe.

-¿Qué tal estamos?- pregunta con su ancha sonrisa, Taichi, el hermano de Hikari. -¿Todo bien por aquí?- pregunta. Y tras unos instantes descubro el porqué de la disculpa de Sora.

A su lado aparece Hikari, más bonita que ninguna, sencilla como cualquiera.

Ambos se sientan en nuestra mesa. Intento esconderme detrás de mi bebida y perdiendo mi mirada en el escenario. Donde Yamato ya ha empezado a tocar con su grupo, a cantar con su voz. Intento perderme en aquello para olvidarme de esto.

Juro que mataré a Sora en algún momento de mi existencia.

De reojo veo el rostro de Hikari, la veo perdida en el escenario, que se ilumina a veces rojizo y otras anaranjado. Sin darme cuenta dejo mi vaso en la mesa, me quedo perdido mirándola. Preguntándome de nuevo qué pasaría si todo fuera distinto. Si aquella noche, la noche en que la besé, después no hubiera tenido aquel accidente. Si cuando hubiera despertado de mi coma, no me hubiera encontrado postrado en una cama o en una silla para siempre.

Si hubiera podido ser normal para siempre.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _Por pensar solo en mí_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Le miro de reojo, le descubro mirándome. Me sonrojo. Giro mi rostro y veo que él agacha el suyo. Me encantaría sonreírle, sonreírnos como lo hacíamos antes. Antes de que toda esta culpa pareciera ahogarle. Le miro, intentando que levante de nuevo aquel cielo que son sus ojos.

Pero ya sé que no lo hará.

Miro a Sora, agradeciéndole que nos haya invitado. Llevo rogándole para un encuentro como éste durante meses. Para que pudiera estar con Takeru, sin sentir que le estoy persiguiendo. Para encontrar un momento para hablarle y decirle todo lo que quiero decirle desde hace tiempo.

Que nada más me importa, que estar con él.

Aunque poco pueda hacer, para ayudarle. Si solo es un poco… ya me conformaría. Aunque fuera poco.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

 _[Por no darte más de lo que te doy]_

 _Por amarte simplemente_

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Creo que no puedo aguantarlo más. No puedo seguir sintiendo aquella mirada de Hikari en mi rostro. Me pone nervioso, saber que me está mirando. Me pone nervioso por qué sé que la estoy apartando, sin darle más explicaciones que las que se pueden ver a simple vista. Sin dejarle claro nada, aunque yo crea que está claro.

Que no soy suficiente para ella.

Aunque ella pareciera que no lo entendiera.

El grupo de Yamato hace un breve descanso. Para mi suerte Taichi ha descubierto a un familiar suyo entre el público y arrastra a su hermana con él para ir a saludarlo. Aprovecharé este momento para irme.

-Sora, me iré a casa ahora- me explico a mi compañera. Ella levanta el rostro. –No me encuentro demasiado bien- intento excusarme. Ella ladea el rostro.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Es por Hikari?- me pregunta ella. Niego con el rostro. Ella prosigue. –Takeru, sé como la miras… por favor… sólo dale una oportunidad- me pide ella. Levanto el rostro, apenado. Trago saliva. –Esto no es justo, para ninguno de los dos…- intenta decir ella. Miro el suelo.

-Sora…- le susurro. Pero ella no me hace caso.

-Por favor Takeru, sólo déjala intentarlo…- dice. Yo niego con la cabeza. Aprieto los puños. ¿Qué nadie puede entender que no quiero encadenarla? ¿Qué yo no quise nunca esta barrera? ¿Qué simplemente acepté respetarla?

-Déjalo…Sora- digo elevando un poco mi tono de voz. Ella aprieta los labios. Suspiro. –Ya nos vemos- le dijo y tras eso recojo los guantes que están encima de la mesa. Giro como puedo la silla de ruedas y empiezo a empujar. Notó la fricción en mis manos, cuando salga de aquí me pondré los guantes.

E intento salir de allí.

Sin ser capaz todavía de aguantar más tiempo allí con ella. Perdido en sus movimientos, en su todo. Quizás en mi autocompasión. En mi propia jaula. Por mi orgullo, por no querer atar a nadie más, por preferir hundirme solo. Porque ella no se le merece.

Ella, que todavía puede olvidarme.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

[No me pidas hacer]  
Lo que no puedo hacer  
Si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Al final consigo alejarme de Taichi y nuestro primo y volver a la mesa donde están Takeru y Sora. Pero entonces descubro que él ya no está. Miro a Sora confusa, ella niega con la cabeza. No puede ser. No puede ser que haya vuelto a huir de mí.

No, no esta vez. Esta vez que tomé mi decisión.

Le pregunto a Sora hacia dónde se fue, ella señala la puerta. Entonces me lanzo hacia allí decidida.

Escucho a Yamato, quien vuelve a reanudar el concierto. Escucho que dice algo de Takeru, algo de la letra de una canción y escucho las primeras notas en piano de aquella melodía. Giro el rostro y descubro a Takeru justo delante de la puerta, girado hacia su hermano, sonriendo ligeramente.

Y no pierdo esta oportunidad, no pienso perder otra.

Me acerco a él.

Y nuestras miradas se cruzan, y empiezo a surcar el cielo.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Tú serás [serás] el cielo que jamás podre tocar

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

-¿Te vas ya?- le pregunto, sintiéndome tonta ante aquello. Tantas palabras por decir, y es lo único que se me ocurre. El asiente ligeramente, siempre tan apenado. Siempre tan frio todo, tan lejano.

Me muerdo el labio.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Es imposible ya lo sé

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Ella se agacha junto a mí. ¿Por qué es tan difícil huir de esta pesadilla? ¿Hasta cuándo va a perseguirme todo esto? ¿Ella cree que es fácil seguir en mi posición cuando se acerca tanto?

-Kari…-la llamo al verla acercarse. –Por favor…-le pido como puedo.

-No puedo Take, no puedo hacerlo- me dice ella tomando una de mis manos. -¿No te das cuenta? Me es imposible alejarme de ti- me dice ella. Le aguanto la mirada. Al menos uno de los dos debe hacerlo.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Que tan solo tú me das [me das]  
La vida que yo siempre quise para mí

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

-Ya… ya lo hemos hablado… esto no está hecho para ti- me dice, mientras sigo oyendo la letra de aquella canción rompecorazones de Yamato. Empiezo a escuchar la letra, casi golpeo mi frente como una tonta.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

[La vida que yo siempre quise]

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

-¿La has escrito tú, verdad?- le pregunto. Veo su rostro de confusión al primer instante. Tras darse cuenta de lo que le estoy preguntando asiente lentamente. Niego con la cabeza. Entonces tomo sus dos manos con las mías. –Takeru, esto no está hecho para nadie, ¿me entiendes? Pero yo sé, que tú y yo juntos, podemos hacer que sea para nosotros. –le sonrío.

Él me suelta, bruscamente, ambas manos.

-No seas tonta, Kari- dice él negando con la cabeza. –Puedes hacer cincuenta millones de cosas mejores que estar conmigo, puedes estar con cualquiera. Simplemente inténtalo un poco más. Es lo que yo quiero que hagas…-susurra. –No quiero que tú también estés atada…

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Pero es imposible ya lo sé

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

-Takeru, del único modo del que estoy atada es estando lejos de ti- me acerco más a él. Oigo la última frase de Yamato, la entiendo perfectamente. Sé que es lo que Takeru piensa, pero sé que puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sé que ambos podemos vivir juntos.

Lo sé.

Me acerco más, le tomó el rostro, le besó como aquella vez.

Y cuando me separo solo puedo ver su mirada de confusión.

Y yo… me muerdo el labio.

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

Que tan solo tú serás…

 _~**~…~**~…~**~…~**~_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado! Espero que se haya entendido, y espero haber podido transmitir un poquito de esta magia que esta canción me transmite.**

 **Hasta pronto,**

 **Kyo.4***


End file.
